Voyage aux Caraïbes
by Matou Sparrow
Summary: Lorsque Matou et Sugy, deux filles (perverses) se retrouvent transportée dans le monde de pirates des caraibes... il faut commençer à plaindre les pauvres pirates! Chapitre 8 le bon cette fois
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :  
  
La salle de cinéma se vidait petit à petit, une fine pluie tombait, c'était un temps idéal pour aller voir un film. Parmi tous ces gens, deux adolescentes discutaient joyeusement du film qu'elles avaient adorées ! Sugy, une brunette avec des mèches blondes, regrettait seulement que « Good Charlotte » n'ait pas fait la bande son.  
  
Pour passer le temps, les deux amies se promenaient sur la rue principale de Saint Nazaire, la ville où habitait Mathilde, surnommée Matou par la plupart des gens. Sugy, de son vrai nom Jessyca, par habitude, marchait sur le trottoir en évitant de poser son pied sur les fentes de celui-ci. Matou, regardait à travers les vitrines de différentes boutiques. Elle remarqua quelques chose de différents, une nouvelle boutique venant tout juste d'ouvrir. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de son amie et pointa le magasin du doigt. Il s'agissait d'un vieux bâtiment, sur le point de s'écrouler, une enseigne était accroché au-dessus de la porte principale, toute rouillée, elle paraissait vielle de plusieurs siècle, comme tout le reste du bâtiment d'ailleurs. On pouvait y distinguer, puisque les lettres étaient presque effacées : Antiquités.  
  
Matou s'en approcha, très intriguée, elle plaqua ses mains, ainsi que son visage, contre la grande vitrine poussiéreuse. Elle réussit à apercevoir deux pièces or, elle laissa échapper un cri de joie :  
  
- Sugy ! Sugy ! ! Regarde ! Ces pièces sont pareilles comme dans le film, puis une lueur malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux, je les veux peut importe ce que je devrais faire.  
  
Elle se déplaça, laissant ainsi passer Sugy pour qu'elle puisse voir les pièces. Puis, Matou pris sa copine par le bras, la forçant à entrer dans la boutique. Celle-ci était surprise, mais il s'agissait tout de même de Matou, si Sugy était une, sinon la, plus grande fan de « Good Charlotte », elle était la, ou une des, plus grande fan de « Pirate des Caraïbes, la malédiction du black pearl ». Matou se précipita devant les deux pièces scintillantes. Son regard fila vers le prix : 40 euros pour les deux, sinon il coûtait 60 euros pour un, une vraie aubaine selon la brune ! Elle prit une pièce dans ses mains et l'examina.  
  
- Oh, regarde ! Commença-t-elle, émerveillée, il y a même une chaîne pour chacun d'eux, et puis on dirait vraiment de l 'or. Elle fournissait plein d'arguments à sa copine pour qu'elles puissent s'en acheter un chacune. Finalement, Sugy céda et pris un des médaillons et la glissa dans son cou. Elle décidèrent donc, avant de payer, faire un petit tour de lèche vitrine, le magasin contenait plein de chose de l'époque des pirates, armes, vêtements, bijoux etc. Les deux jeunes filles trouvèrent plein de chose à leur goûts.  
  
- T'as vu le manteau ? LA CLASSE !  
  
- J'adoooore le manteau, déclara Matou enjouée, et puis la paire de bottes, trop génial !  
  
Sugy continua de commenter les vêtements et accessoires qu'elle aimait.  
  
- Dommage que je n'ai pas apporté mon fric. tssss.  
  
L'homme installé au comptoir, fait en vieux chêne, les regardait, d'un mauvais ?il, il était accoutré, tel un pirate, il se racla la gorge, voulant ainsi dire aux deux jeunes filles de se dépêcher.  
  
Matou déclara à voix basse à Sugy :  
  
- Tu as vu sa tête ? Il me fait un peu peur, puis à voix haute s'adressa à l'homme, excusez-moi monsieur, on peut essayer les vêtements ?  
  
Sugy hocha la tête appuyant le commentaire de Matou. L'homme, en guise de réponse grogna et pointa, de son index gauche il faut dire que sa main droite était manquante, la cabine d'essayage. Matou afficha un grand sourire et remercia l'homme, puis elle dit à Sugy, en prenant bien soin que l'homme ne l'entende pas :  
  
- On s'en fous si on pas d'argent, c'est juste pour rigoler ! Et puis on pourrait marchander le tout. Sugy sourit, elle aussi, et les deux filles, vêtements et accessoires dans les bras se dirigèrent vers les cabines sifflant une chanson de pirate bien connus dans le film. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :  
  
Sugy rageait, son corset lui donnait beaucoup de misère elle abandonna et décida d'interpeller Matou. Celle-ci arriva dans la cabine de sa copine. Son corset était aussi détaché, Sugy ne semblait don pas être la seule à avoir de la misère.  
  
- Aideee-moua, je détestes les corsages depuis deux secondes.  
  
Matou attrapa courageusement les deux ficelles qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du corsage et tira. Un cri perçant se fit entendre :  
  
- AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYEUH ! MAUDITE FOLLE TU ME FAIS MAL  
  
Sugy, pour prononcer cette dernière phrase, avait utilisé son accent québécois. Matou éclata d'un rire nerveux  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais j'arrive pas à me faire à ton accent  
  
Sugy, se retourna vers elle, un regard mauvais.  
  
- Grosse nounoune, pourquoi tu me martyre !? Je t'ai rien fait ! Protesta Sugy.  
  
- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès et puis un corset, ça se porte serrée ! Argumenta Matou.  
  
- Il y a serré et serré...  
  
Sugy poussa un long soupir avant de finir d'attacher son corsage, seule, Matou, elle, semblait avoir des problèmes avec le sien  
  
Matou, d'une vois tremblante demanda :  
  
- Euh, sans te venger, tu pourrais m'aider?  
  
Matou, étant dos a son amie, ne vit pas son sourire diabolique. Lentement elle s'approcha des ficelles de Matout et tira fortement, très fortement.  
  
- Aaaah, tu veux m'étouffer! Sugy lâcha les ficelles.  
  
- Waaa...comment t'a deviné ? Tu es bonne dis donc !  
  
- Méchanteu!  
  
- Héhé !!  
  
Après cette vengeance, les deux filles sortirent avec leurs accoutrements pour le plus, étrange et original. Elle avait fait un mélange de vêtements de jeunes dames ainsi que vêtement d'armés.  
  
L'homme leur lança un regard intrigué vers ces deux jeunes demoiselles Matou portait une chemise aux manches bouffantes, interposée par un corset. Elle avait mit un corsaire, c'est le cas de le dire, ainsi qu'une belle paire de bottes. Une sorte de jupon recouvrait sa taille soutenue par une grosse ceinture auquel une épée pendait. Elle avait également craquer pour le grand manteau, et avait orné ses cheveux d'un grand foulard rouge. De plus, elle et Sugy avaient découvert une boite remplie de bijoux, elle avait échanger ses boucles d'oreilles par de grands et des petits anneaux d'or, elle avait beaucoup de perçages aux oreilles, et elle s'était fait une mèche avec des perles.  
  
Quant à Sugy, elle avait opté pour le look : bohémienne dangereuse, son corsage, autant serrée que celui de sa copine, était orange et violet. En dessous, une chemise a manche évasé dans le bas, des fleurs étaient brodées aux manches, ainsi que sur le corsaire. Cette chemise laissait les épaule de Sugy dénudé, laissant voir son tatouage. Elle avait enfilé une jupe, arrivant à la mi- mollets, qui avait plusieurs couches de tissus orange et blanc. Elle avait trouvé des bottes, semblable à Matou, mais brunes. Grâce à un foulard violet elle avait noué ses cheveux bruns et blonds. Elle avait trouvé une ceinture plus petite que celle de son amie et y avait enfilé un sabre. Elle avait trouvé, dans la boîte à bijoux, des colliers de perles, elle en avait placé quelques-uns dans son cou. Elle avait remplacé ses boucles d'oreille par des anneaux argent. Et une plus petie anneau, or, dans son sourcil droit.  
  
Sugy se tourna avers Matou :  
  
- Génial le look !!  
  
- Je te retourne le compliment  
  
Sugy fit une révérence.  
  
Son regard croisa alors celui de l'Homme..  
  
- Brrr...il me fait froids dans le dos ce mec. Chuchota Sugy  
  
- Ouais, ta raison, et puis, je l'avait pas vu en rentrant...  
  
- Mouais.et son bandeau sur l'?il tu crois qu'il a vraiment perdu un ?il ou c'est pour le look ?  
  
- J'irais pas lui demander  
  
Sugy rit nerveusement. D'après son ses des affaires, et les mots inscris sur chacun des vêtements comme, dix pièces d'or, le total des vêtements, ainsi que l'épée lui coûteraient environ 250 euros...  
  
- ...C'est l'épée qui est vraiment cher... sinon les vêtements son achetable  
  
- Ouais, on va essayer de marchander... Euh, excusez- moi Monsieur, pour les vêtements, les pendentifs, les bijoux et l'épée, je pense que 100 euros suffirons. En fait les 100 euros s'agissaient de l'étendue de ses économies.  
  
L'homme ne répondit même pas a la jeune fille devant lui, trouvant sa proposition trop absurde. Matou déposa le billet sur la table  
  
Sugy rajouta ensuite :  
  
- Et si je vous donne 100 dollar canadien ce qui équivaut a 150 euros !?  
  
L'homme prit le billet et le redonna à Matou, elle se foutait de sa tête ou quoi ? Si elle pensait l'acheter avec du papier.  
  
Sugy s'avança :  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'argent sur moi, mais j'ai ma carte de guichet... ça vous va ?  
  
- Allez Monsieur soyez sympa  
  
"Carte de guichet ? Papier ? Se sont des pilleuses sans aucun doute !!" Pensa l'Homme.  
  
- Euh, pourquoi est- ce que vous sortez votre épée?  
  
L'homme cria pour alerter les gens dehors :  
  
- IL Y A DES VOLEUSES !!  
  
Matou sursauta avant de protester :  
  
- Eh, mais c'est pas vrai ! On a rien fait  
  
Sugy recula et prit son sac contenant ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de matou.  
  
- On se sauve ! Au revoir merci beaucoup !!  
  
Matou fut entraînée par Sugy en dehors du magasin  
  
- La Sugy, c'est vraiment du vol  
  
- Je m'en fous, j'aime mieux être une voleuse que morte.  
  
Sugy, s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue...  
  
- Matou, on est où là ? 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre3 :  
  
Matou regarda autour d'elle. Elles se trouvaient au milieu d'une avenue remplie de monde. Des bâtiments ressemblant à des auberges grouillaient de matelots, tous déguisé en pirate, qui buvaient, se jetaient de la boisson à la figure pendant que des femmes au formes généreuses jouaient auprès d'eux Un peu partout, il y avait des bagares! Sugy semblait figée :  
  
- What...the FUCK ?!  
  
- J'aurais pas dit mieux ! Tu sais, continua Matou, si on était pas poursuivit, j'aurais parier qu'on est sur Tortuga, sa ressemble tellement à l'île des pirates  
  
- Ouais, tu as raison, on as pas le temps de parier... réfugions- nous...dans cette auberge !  
  
Elle pointa un bâtiment à coté d'elles  
  
- D'accord!  
  
Elle s'engouffrèrent dans l'auberge juste au moment ou le marchant arrivait, toujours son épée à la main. Sugy paniquait de plus en plus :  
  
- Qu'est- ce qu'on fait ?!  
  
Matou montra une table isolée des autres, deux personnes discutaient tandis qu'une troisième observait accoudée à un poteau.  
  
- La, sous la table, vite !  
  
Sans ce soucier du regard étonné des trois personnes, Matou et Sugy sautèrent sous la table. À ce moment, l'homme du magasin d'antiquité fit éruption en criant  
  
- Où êtes vous sales petites voleuses !  
  
Sugy et Matou essayaient de ne pas respirer, de peur de faire trop de bruit. Pourtant personne ne prêtait attention au vieux fou qui était entré !  
  
Matou se tourna vers Sugy :  
  
- Je crois qu'il nous a pas vu.  
  
C'est à ce moment là, une main jaillit de dessus la table, lui attrapa le poignet et la tira en dehors. Matou cria tandis qu'elle était projetée sur la table.  
  
- Je te tiens sale voleuse, tu va voir ce qu'on fait au voleur ici, on leur coupe un main.  
  
Comme pour mettre sa menace à exécution, il posa le poignet de Matou sur la table et leva son épée.  
  
Sugy sorti de la table et prit son épée, essayant de garder son calme elle cria :  
  
- LACHEZ- LA !  
  
- Oui! On peut s'expliquer ! J'comprend pas, c'est vous qui vouliez pas de notre argent !  
  
L'homme rugit :  
  
- Ça !? De l'argent ? Des bouts de papiers VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS UN PIÈCE D'OR SUR VOUS !  
  
- Mais... ou on en trouve des pièces comme sa! Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne les utilises plus! J'vous en prie, je ferais la plonge! Tout ce que vous voulez !  
  
Sugy se retourna vers Matou, elle ne connaissait pas encore toutes les expressions de sa copines :  
  
- La plonge !?  
  
- Euh, la vaisselle, comme dans les bars.  
  
L'homme profita du moment d'inattention de Sugy pour envoyer valser son épée, qu'elle en tenait pas très fortement, due au manque d'entraînement et à sa nervosité.  
  
Elle cria :  
  
- AHHH ! Vous. vous... ne pouvez quand même pas tuer une dame !  
  
- Bien sur que non, je vais juste vous couper une main chacune  
  
- Vous ne pouvez quand même pas couper une main à une dame. Tenta Matou.  
  
- Sinon... à quoi servirons- nous !? Renchérit Sugy.  
  
- Comment nous pourrions...vous remboursez ?!  
  
- Où encore...travailler plus tard ?  
  
- Hein! Dites!  
  
- Ou encore enlever nos vêtement pour vous les redonner !  
  
L'homme sembla réfléchir, puis dit:  
  
- Pas de pitié pour les voleuses!  
  
L'épée siffla, Matou fermi les yeux, sentent déjà le froid douloureux du fer trancher sa main. Pourtant, aucune douleur ne vint. La main de l'homme avait été stoppée par une autre. Sugy, ainsi que Matou, fixait l'homme qui avait sauvé la main de cette dernière. Il avait un regard pénétrant et ses beaux yeux bruns pouvaient faire craquer n'importe quelles jeunes filles. Ses cheveux arrivaient un peu plus qu'aux épaules, attaché par un bandeau rouge. Comme tous les autres gens de cette auberge, et de la rue. Il était habillé tel un pirate, chemise blanche, bouffante, détaché laissant voir son torse, des bottes et une ceinture brunes. Une arme était accrochée après sa ceinture. Un autre tissu, rayé rouge et blanc, était attaché à sa taille. Pour finir il avait placé un veston par- dessus sa chemise. Il portait également un grand manteau bleu foncé et avait un tricorne sur la tète.  
  
Sugy, défigea et demande ensuite a Matou :  
  
- Ça va ?  
  
- Euh, pour le moment oui  
  
Elle fit bouger ses doigts pour voir s'il était toujours relier à la main  
  
- Euh, oui, oui, sa va...  
  
Matou tremblait de tous ses membres et elle avait soudainement pâlie  
  
Sugy, avait eu la frousse pour sa copine. Elle continuait cependant de fiixer l'homme.  
  
- M...mer...ci monsieur !  
  
L'homme regarda Sugy:  
  
- De rien Demoiselle  
  
Le vieux fou du magasin lui jeta un regarda noir  
  
- De quoi vous mêlez- vous ? Elles m'ont voler, j'ai le droit de réclamer justice...  
  
- Depuis quand il y a une justice chez les pirates dit l'homme au tricorne et il éclata de rire  
  
Pendant ce temps, Matou essayait désespérément de dégager sa main, au cas ou l'homme venait à lâcher celle du fou. Sugy, fut surprise par les paroles de l'homme : "Depuis quand il y a justice chez les pirates", elle se tourna vers Matou, pour voir si celle- ci avait entendu.  
  
Matou lui rendit son regard, elle avait bien entendu. L'homme du magasin sembla se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, il se retourna...  
  
- Alors, môôôsieur...payer !  
  
L'homme au chapeau lui lança une bourse:  
  
- Tiens, sa devrait suffire! Et disparaît de ma vu, j'aime pas que l'on maltraite de jolie filles.  
  
Finalement, grognant et maussade, l'homme partit d'un pas rageur vers son magasin. Sugy se retourna vers l'homme :  
  
- Comment pourrions- nous vous remercier ?  
  
L'homme la regarda:  
  
- Laissez, sa me fait plaisir d'aidez de jeunes demoiselles... Puis- je vous offrir un verre ?  
  
Matou qui se tenait le poignet comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole dit:  
  
- On ne peut pas refuser sa! Euh, quelque chose de pas trop fort tout de même !  
  
Elle se tourna vers Sugy et lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille :  
  
- Tu trouve pas qu'il ressemble trop à Jack, pareil pour le gars au poteau ressemble trop à Will, on pourrait presque croire qu'on est dans le film !  
  
Elle éclata de rire devant une idée aussi absurde. Sugy acquiesça, suite au commentaire de Matou, elle rit nerveusement et répondit ensuite à l'Homme :  
  
- Bien entendue !!  
  
Matou ajouta:  
  
- Au fait, pourrais- ton connaître le nom de notre sauveur ?  
  
- Bien sur *il leur tendit une chope à chacune* je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow  
  
Matou recracha la gorgée qu'elle venait de boire, ce qui était une bonne chose car l'alcool lui avait brûler la gorge.  
  
Sugy, elle, faillit s'étouffer.  
  
- ...Jack...JACK SPARROW !?  
  
L'homme la regarda avec un air un peu énervé :  
  
- CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow s'il vous plait. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Bon, voilà le chapitre 4, pour commencer je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas écrit cette fic toute seule, elle est le résultat de longues conversations sur msn avec Sugy (la vrai lol) La suite est déjà écrite depuis un moment, mais je passe du temps à tout mettre en forme -_- d'ou le temps entre les chapitres. Désolée^^ Mais bon, pour les lecteurs (oui, il y en as lol) je teins à dire que ça doit être écrit jusqu'au chapitre 10 au moins^^  
  
Pour les revieweur (ouaw, quel terme) :  
  
Dinwen : Je vais essayer de poster tout ce que j'ai pendant les vacances^^ Linoa-Skywalker : Merci beaucoup pour cet encouragement (ps : FF8 powaaaaa) Eline2 : Oui, il y a de l'humour parce qu'au début, c'était sensé être juste un gros délire histoire de s'inventer avec des persos qu'on adore. J'ai d'ailleurs fait la même chose avec une fic sur Matrix^^ Quand à la lecture, je dévore les seuls fics en français qu'il y a^^  
  
Sirianna1 : Eh oui, il y aplus de 3 chapitres^^ Merci pour le compliment  
  
Voilà, gros bisous à toutes zé a tous  
  
Disclaimers : Jack Sparrow, son bateau et tout les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Warner Bros (allez, un geste sympa, filez moi Jack, j'en prendrait soin promis). Matou m'appartient, Sugy s'appartient. Benji appartient à lui même et au groupe Good Charlotte ^^ De toute façon je suis fauchée alors si vous me faites un porcès, vous ne récolterez pas grand chose (et je garderais ma liberté de penser. non c'est nul sa, je sort)  
  
Bon chapitre (j'y coirs pas la taille de cette intro lol) Matou Sparrow  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
- C'est pas possible! On rêve...  
  
Elle tendit la main et attrapa le poignet de Jack, elle souleva la manche et découvrit un tatouage représentant un moineau survolant la mer  
  
- Mon DIEU! C'est Jack Sparrow ! Euh, le capitaine Jack Sparrow, j'avais dit qu'il lui ressemblait!  
  
Sugy, pâlit, comment le capitaine Jack Sparrow pouvait être ici... il fait parti d'un film !? Matou la regarda, elle semblait avoir compris la même chose qu'elle. Sugy entraîna matou par le bras :  
  
- Excusez- moi, Capitaine Sparrow, je dois dire quelque chose a ma copine  
  
- Mais faites comme chez vous  
  
Elle alla dans un coin du bar :  
  
- Matou ! Qu'est- ce qui se passe, c'est quoi se délire ?  
  
- J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais il me semble qu'on ai dans le film! Il y a trop de coïncidences, ça a peut- être rapport avec nos médaillons.  
  
Sugy acquiesça et sorti son médaillon de sa chemise, Matou fit de même, elle restèrent un moment à les observer en silence. Finalement, les deux filles secouèrent leurs têtes pour se remettre les esprits clairs.  
  
- On fait quoi ? On peut quand même pas vivre ici, on a aucune expérience et nous sommes des petites filles des années faciles !  
  
On pourrait peut- être demander de l'aide à Jack.  
  
Matou lança un regard à Jack qui leur fit un petit signe de la  
main en souriant, elles répondirent à se signe puis Matou ajouta :  
  
- Il l'a déjà fait une fois... Bah, pour l'instant il serais vexer si  
on buvait pas  
  
- Mouais...buvons, on verra pour le reste... Dit Sugy en haussant les épaules, de toute façon elle ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment.  
  
Les deux filles retournèrent à la table de Jack. Sugy, prit sa chope et la but tout d'une traite pour ne pas avoir le goût, infecte, du rhum pur dans sa gorge trop longtemps. Matou fit de même, autant pour les mêmes raisons que Sugy, mais aussi pour impressionner Jack. Celui- ci leur jeta d'ailleurs un regard, moitié impressionner, moitié étonnée par la folie de ce geste. Sugy se retourna vers matou, pour qu'elle seule la voix et fit une grimace. Pendant que les autres regardaient ailleurs Matou pris les mains à sa gorge et mima la mort par empoisonnement, elles éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, signe distinctif d'un début de cuite... Jack regarda ses deux jeunes femmes, courageuse de boire toute d'une traite, les deux jeunes femmes, elles, disaient plein de conneries incompréhensible aux oreilles des pirates.  
  
***  
  
Matou ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal, les cris des goélands l'avaient réveillé. Elle tourna la tête, Sugy se trouvait à coté d'elle, dormant encore. Matou en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce fait en planche, avec un bureau une couchette et divers objets du genre. Elle s'attarda sur les différentes cartes qui meublaient le bureau. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle tanguait, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son mal de crâne épouvantable. Elle regarda par les nombreuses petites fenêtres qui se trouvaient derrières elles. La mer à perte de vue! Sugy daigna enfin se réveiller, elle bailla et s'étira, comme Matou, elle avait un mal de tête effrayant, elle essaya de se lever sans perdre l'équilibre et rejoint Matou. Elle pris équilibre sur son amie.  
  
- Où on est ? dit- elle d'une voix encore endormie.  
  
- Je pense ne pas trop me tromper si je dis sur un bateau. Déclara Matou.  
  
- .QUOI ? Cria sa copine avant de se prendre la tête a deux mains, son cri lui avait fait mal au crâne.  
  
Matou fit de même :  
  
- Pas si fort siffla t'elle entre ses dents  
  
- ...Argl...  
  
Les deux filles restèrent quelques instant dans cette position, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits et de dissiper cette gueule de bois :  
  
- On fait quoi ? demanda finalement sugy  
  
- On va faire un tour dehors dit Matou J'ai toujours rêver d'être sur un vrai bateau...si ça trouve, on a été vendue!  
  
Sugy faillit crier de nouveau mais se ravisa.  
  
- ...vendue !? Pourquoi on aurait été vendue !?  
  
- Je sais pas moi. pourquoi on est sur un bateau?  
  
- Bah...Jack...le capitaine Sparrow a un bateau il a peut être eu pitié de nous  
  
- Ouais peut être.... Il est canon hein ^^  
  
- Mais je me rappel plus très bien ce qu'on a fait hier Très ! Sugy réfléchit Bah hier la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir été battu par un moussaillon au poigne de fer.  
  
- Moi la dernière chose dont je me rappel ,c'est d'être assise sur un truc mou, de foutre un coup de poings à une blondasse.... et ... oh mon dieu! Je crois que j'ai draguer Jack!  
  
- Ca feras pas une grand différence.. bon allez viens promenons nous dans les bois...dans le bateau  
  
Matou acquiesça avant de dire :  
  
- Je te suis  
  
Matou et Sugy ouvrir la porte de la pièce ou elle se trouvaient, au dehors, de nombreux matelots, habillés en pirates se démenaient pour ramener les voiles, nettoyer le pont, enfin bref, faisait leurs boulot de matelot. Matou mit sa main devant ses yeux car le soleil l'éblouissait.  
  
Une voix retenti derrière elles:  
  
- Bien dormit mesdemoiselles  
  
Matou et Sugy se retournèrent et levèrent la tete, sur le château arrière, le capitaine Jack Sparrow était au gouvernail  
  
Sugy prit la parole :  
  
- Bonjour Capitaine ! Oui nous avons bien dormi mais...où sommes- nous ?  
  
- Euh, sur l'Intrépide, un bateau réquisitionner a la marine  
  
Matou se tourna vers Sugy  
  
- Réquisitionner en langage maritime sa veut dire emprunter sans leur permission^^  
  
- Ahhh ! Je vois !  
  
Le capitaine et Matou partirent en discussion tandis que Sugy, l'air absente regardaient le s beaux pirates. Matou était en train de demander au capitaine pourquoi il les avait emmenés, de les remercier pour hier, de savoir ou ils allaient (même si elle pensait déjà le savoir) et également, elle essayai de lui faire avouer qu'est- ce qu'elle avait dit hier... Le capitaine Sparrow s'amusait à ne pas lui répondre sur ce point. Sugy, après avoir observer un à un tout les matelots, s'était attardé sur un en particulier, mais elle revint au sujet de conversation des deux autres : ou allaient-ils ?  
  
- On va sur les îles de la muerta, c'est la qu'on trouvera le Black Pearl et son équipage fantôme! Et pi aussi l'autre là! La copine à Will dit Matou avec un tact naturel.  
  
Will qui se trouvait à coté rétorqua - Elizabeth Swan, et c'est pas ma copine! On est la pour la sauver !  
  
- C'est sa! C'est sa! Encore une gourde qui c'est faite capturer! Ca lui servira de leçon! Sugy ricana.  
  
- Mais, vous semblez ne pas trop l'aimer  
  
C'est juste qu'il faut qu'elle arrête d'allumer tout le monde avec ses grands airs de "chui noble mais courageuse" tssss. Au fait Sugy, tu connais pas la nouvelle! Le capitaine Jack Sparrow nous engage comme cuisinière.  
  
Matou éclata de rire tout en se tenant la tete car elle avait toujours mal au crane  
  
Sugy essaya de se contenir :  
  
- Cuisinière ? Le kraft dinner ça vous va ?  
  
Bien entendue, personne, sauf matou, ne comprit Sugy.  
  
- J'aime pas quand tu parle dans une autre langue Sugy!  
  
- Bah je sais pas moi c'est quoi le kraft dinner en français...  
  
Elle fit la moue et retourna a son matage de matelots  
  
- Je pourrai te le dire si j'avais une définition du Kraft dinner.... Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle à mater les matelots ?  
  
Jack regarda Will! Il semblait que le langage des deux jeunes filles lui échappait parfois Will commenta :  
  
- Elles sont étranges...drôle de spécimens  
  
- Oui, elles m'amusent beaucoup!  
  
- Qu'ets-ce que votre amei regarde avec tant d'attention ?  
  
Matou répondit :  
  
- Elle agit comme si elle avait vu un mec de Good charlotte  
  
Matou regarda Sugy qui s'approchait d'un matelot, elle sautilla autour de lui, puis revint vers Matou.  
  
- Eh! Le marin la! Non celui la, près des cordages  
  
Will, Matou et Jack se penchèrent pour regarder  
  
- Oui, luii! C'est le portrait cracher de Benjiiiiiii!  
  
- Nan?  
  
Elle agrippa Matou par le bras bavant presque.  
  
- C'est Benji de Gc...Tu te rend compte ? mon rêve devenue réalité !!  
  
- Je pense pas que ce soit vraiment lui  
  
- Seriez vous intéressée par Benjamin, un de nos nouveau membre?!  
  
Le regard de Sugy s'illumina :  
  
- Tu vois il s'appelle benjamin en plus !!  
  
Matou, résignée:  
  
- Eh bien, si tu dit que c'est lui! Ton rêve c'était de le voir torse nu sur un bateau?!  
  
- Bah de le voir tout court, mais torse nu est encore mieux  
  
- Supppeeeer  
  
Soudain, un vieux matelot au regard renfrogné arriva  
  
- Capitaine Sparrow! Vous avez encore emmener des femmes à bord! Sa porte malheur vous savez!  
  
Matou, piquée au vif répliqua :  
  
- Mais, qui c'est celui la! D'abord 1/ on ne crie pas s'il vous plait j'ai mal à la tete, et de 2/ Arrêtez votre attitude de pauvre macho! Si les femmes sont interdites à bord, c'est parce que vous les mecs avez peur qu'on vous pique votre place alors tu ferme la chose qui te sert de vide bouteille et tu nous laisse faire la cuisine tranquillement espèce de superstitieux imbécile!  
  
Sugy rajouta ensuite :  
  
- Bonjour monsieur, elle s'est Black Cat et moi Treize...  
  
Elle tendit la main vers l'Homme en question Matou se mit à siffloter sur place  
  
- Bon, du lapin sa vous dit^^  
  
Sugy souris sadiquement , puis se tourna vers Matou,  
  
- Tu viens y'a un lapin qui nous attend nous ^^  
  
L'homme les regarda, sorti une petite gourde et but son contenu  
  
- Elles me plaisent vraiment, bon, Benjamin! Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Viens la! Ouais, toi! Montre la cuisine à ses deux jeunes filles! Matou BlackCat et Sugy Treize. Déclara Jack.  
  
Sugy regarda matou avec lueur de fille hystérique dans les yeux. Matou fit signe à Sugy de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Jack posa la main sur l'épaule de Sugy et lui chuchota  
  
- Si tu arrive à lui plaire, il est a toi ^^  
  
Matou lança un regard noir de jalousie Sugy. Celle-ci serra la main du capitaine Sparrow  
  
- Vraiment Merci beaucoup Capitaine !!  
  
Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Matou qui la fixait. Matou attrapa Sugy  
  
- Bon on y va maintenant!  
  
- Atta, le gentil matelot doit nous montrer la cuisine !! ^^  
  
C'est alors qu'elle vit le regard de Matou. Elle lui chuchota :  
  
- Qu'est- ce que t'as, toi ?  
  
- ouais ouais, le gentil matelot va la montrer tout de suite, pas besoin non plus de sauter dans les bras de Jack!  
  
Matou regarda Sugy et lui chuchota  
  
- Ya que je te trouve bien familière avec Jack  
  
Sugy protesta, tout en suivant benji a un centième de lui :  
  
- Je lui ai serrer la main !! Et tu n'a même pas entendu ce qu'il ma dit !  
  
- Justement, c'est louche! Qu'est- ce qu'il ta dit ?  
  
Elle jeta un regard a Benji, sourie et revint a matou.  
  
- I tell you that later...when the mister are not here... (Je te le dirais tout à l'heure quand le monsieur ne serait pas là)  
  
Elle parla anglais se doutant que Benji ne comprendrait pas (on va dire qu'ils sont tous français lol)  
  
- Ok, you know how many I love mister lovely brown eyes (D'accord, tu sais à quel point j'aime monsieur beaux yeux marrons)  
  
- Yeah but...you know how many I love this mister **parlant de benji** (Oui, mais, tu sais combien j'aime ce monsieur. She speck about Benji)  
  
- Ok I stop to be jalouse (Daccord, arrête d'être jalouse)  
  
Benjamin les coupa :  
  
- Quel dialecte utilisez vous?  
  
Sugy rit nerveusement :  
  
- Là d'ou en vient c'est courant^^  
  
- Et vous venez d'ou?  
  
Matou fit un magnifique raccrochage de branche :  
  
- Ah, c'est ici la cuisine, très bien, vous devez tous mourir de faim^^ A tout à l'heure!  
  
Sugy, changeant rapidement de sujet elle aussi :  
  
- ...C'est vrai a cuisine...on est la pour ça après tout ! Héhé !! Que désires- tu pour dîner ?  
  
Benjamin:  
  
- Oh vous savez! Depuis le temps qu'on voyage, autre chose que des pommes sa nous fera très plaisir  
  
- Pas de troub' Sweety !  
  
- Qu'est- ce que sa veut dire?  
  
Matou le poussa gentiment dehors  
  
- Que tu est très gentil de nous avoir tout montrer^^ Allez au revoiiiir, faut qu'on vous prépare le repas !  
  
Lorsque celui- ci fut parti, Matou se retourna avec un regard paniqué:  
  
- Tu sais cuisiner toi?  
  
- J'allais te demander la même chose !!  
  
- Commment qu'on va faiire???? 


	5. Chapitre 5

Kikoo tout le monde^^ Grave au courage de Sugy qui a mit en page ce chapitre, je peux le poster ce soir. Désolé pour le temps entre les chapitres (faut dire qu'en plus on doit en avoir écrit au moins pour 10 chapitres la ! Mais avec la flemme, les cours etc sa prend du temps. Milles excuses).  
Donc, merci pour les reviews. Pour Eryna Khan = euh, ba mon anglais est très approximatif donc désolé pour les fautes et la traduction. Je lai fait à toute vitesse juste au cas ou certain ne comprendrais pas trop l'anglais (ceux qui sont pas habitués à traduire du yaoi^^) Enfin voilà, bonne lecture^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
- Euh.... en tout cas nous n'y arriverons pas avec des pommes.  
  
Matou sourit d'un air embarrassée.  
  
Sugy commença à fouiller, frénétiquement, la cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose.  
  
- Matou ! J'ai trouvée ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton vainqueur, on va faire un gâteau, la seule chose que je sais faire !  
  
- Et moi je vais faire une tambouille de légumes! Genre, grosse soupe, ça leur plaira sûrement. Les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main avant de commencer. Sugy sorti les ingrédients : sucre, farine, ?ufs, mais elle s'arrêta devant l'armoire :  
  
- Hé ! Ils m'ont pas d'essence de vanille ? Ou de malaxeur !?  
  
Matou lui tapotait l'épaule, Sugy se tourna vers elle.  
  
- Je crois qu'a l'époque, il fallait faire mariner ta gousse dans la pâte.  
  
- Hein !?  
  
- Euh. la gousse de vanille, tu vois le truc noir, tu le fais tremper dans la pâte à gâteau  
  
Matou avait appris cela de son père qui faisait, et en fait encore d'ailleurs, de très bon punch coco-vanille. Sugy remercia, grandement, Matou.  
  
- De rien.  
  
Sugy commença son gâteau, malheureusement, son corsage se couvrit, presque aussitôt, de farine et d'?uf ouvrit vite son corsage ainsi que les ?ufs. Finalement, après maintes efforts son gâteau fut prêt.  
  
- Matou...?  
  
Matou se retourna, Sugy put, alors, constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être sale. Matou avait des taches de la sauce, partout, sur le visage et sur son tablier.  
  
- Je savais pas que ça sautait autant la soupe quand c'était cuit!  
  
- Faudra trouver une machine à lav... MERDE ! Va falloir faire notre lessive nous même.  
  
Sugy poussa un grognement à l'idée de faire sa lessive, à la bonne vielle méthode.  
  
- Oh non! On a pas... réquisitionner de fringues de rechange. Dit Matou en poussant un long soupir de découragement.  
  
J'ai toujours mon sac... mais nous avons que nos habits normaux. et ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
- Atta !! Peut-être que l'équipage s'arrêtera à une nouvelle ville on pourra piller de nouveau. Dit Matou, nous aurions presque pus dire, que Matou avait pris goût de piller les braves marchands.  
  
- Oui, on demandera, sinon Jack doit bien avoir d'autre vêtements! Son manteau est tellement classe!  
  
- Ouais... mais je te ferais remarquer qu'on est les seules filles à bord. M'enfin... viens! Apportons la soupe et le gâteau.  
  
Matou réfléchit quelques instants, avant de déclara :  
  
- Justement... Non, il y a Anna-maria, aussi.  
  
- Non surtout pas elle!  
  
Des matelots arrivèrent.  
  
- Le repas est prêt?  
  
Matou et Sugy restèrent surprise, puis, finalement, Matou répondit.  
  
- Oui, oui, vous pouvez monter la casserole!  
  
- J'espère que vous aller aimer!!  
  
Matou se pencha vers Sugy :  
  
- On aurait peut être du goûter avant, juste au cas ou.  
  
Sugy déglutit :  
  
- C'est vrai ça.  
  
Les marins avaient quittés la pièce lançant un regard amuser aux deux jeunes filles tout sales. Matou jeta un regard paniquer à Sugy  
  
- On va se faire jeter par-dessus bord!  
  
Sur cette remarque pleine de bon sens, elle dévalèrent les escaliers à la poursuite des marmites, une cuillère à la main pour tester la nourriture. Sugy faillit tomber sur Benji, qui transportait son gâteau.  
  
- Pardonne-moi, Sweety guy ! Mais, j'aimerais bien goûter mon gâteau, pour voir si tout est parfait pour vous !  
  
Sur ces paroles, elle prit sa cuiller et goûta son gâteau. Un fait étrange, le gâteau gouttais le sel. Elle jeta un regard a matou en chuchotant :  
  
- J'ai mit du sel !!  
  
Matou faillit éclater de rire.  
  
- On aura qua dire qu'on avait plus d'eau douce.  
  
Elle en profita pour tremper sa cuillère dans la soupe, elle goutta. Puis, elle resta un bon moment, sans bouger la cuillère dans la bouche. Elle s'effondra par terre dans un bruit sourd. Sugy, avant de se jeter sur Matou regarda la tambouille : elle vit des tiges de légume, prouvant que cette dernière n'avait rien éplucher. Elle se pencha vers Matou :  
  
- Matou !!  
  
Matou ouvrit les yeux et toussa bruyamment, puis elle dit d'un ton tranquille.  
  
- Il y a un léger arrière goût dans cette soupe! Plus de sel peut être, on devrait balancer ton gâteau dedans.  
  
Elle éclata de rire, devant la blague qu'elle venait de faire. Sugy frappa Matou sur l'épaule :  
  
- Grosse nounoune...  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Benji, essayant de trouver une solution à leur problème.  
  
Sweety guy, nos menus sont. hum. différents de ceux que vous ayez goûté. Nous osons dans la vie.  
  
Sur ce, elles accompagnèrent les marins jusqu'au pont principal ou tout le monde les attendait avec patience. Matou se pencha vers Sugy  
  
- Tu devrais recommencer ta recommandation devant tous.  
  
Puis, elle se rapprocha le plus possible d'une échelle de corde, juste pour avoir une échappatoire si le tout tournait mal, mais elle avait tout de même, un peu, de confiance en Sugy. Cette dernière se racla la gorge et croisa ses mains ensemble puis commença :  
  
- Avant que tout le monde goûte nos plans, je dois dire que nous sommes des cuisinières qui ne viennent pas d'ici, puis en prenant un air mystérieux, elle continua, là d'où on vient, nous osons, chaque repas est une surprise, mais n'ayez crainte, vous ne tomberez pas malade, le goût est très différents de ce que vous mangez habituellement !  
  
Puis, elle recula vers Matou en disant :  
  
- Sur ce... bonne appétit !  
  
Un pirate s'approcha de la marmite, avec méfiance, trempa sa cuillère et rempli son bol de soupe... Il attrapa une part du gâteau... Les autres le regardaient avec attention. Il croqua un morceau, mâcha, avala, et bu un peu de soupe. Puis il se tourna vers les autres :  
  
- Délicieux! C'est pas commun! Mais c'est délicieux! Enfin un gâteau salé, et cette soupe me rappelle le dernier calmar qu'on a péché.  
  
Tout les autres sautèrent sur la marmite avec appétit! Matou et Sugy clignèrent les yeux de stupéfaction. Sugy, très heureuse tapa dans la main que Matou lui tendit :  
  
- Nous sommes est sale mais au moins ils aiment notre nourriture !  
  
Matou acquiesça:  
  
- Ouais! C'est inespéré!  
  
Jack s'approcha d'elles:  
  
- Bravo! Vous avez fait vos preuves, vous pouvez rester sur ce bateau. Il sourit avant de reprendre : Nous ferons bientôt escale pour nous ravitailler, nous nous cacherons dans une crique et nous irons en barque, voulez vous venir... pour nous dire quoi acheter comme provisions. Matou sauta sur l'occasion :  
  
- Bien sur qu'on vient! Euh. on pourra avoir une avance sur notre salaire pour parfaire notre garde robe.  
  
- C'est pas que nous sommes sales, commença Sugy, mais nous sommes sales.  
  
- Et puis on peut pas porter éternellement les mêmes vêtements sans les laver hein!  
  
Matou et Sugy éclatèrent de rire, Jack les regarda bizarrement, avant d'ajouter:  
  
- Ah bon?!  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent, avant de s'imaginer la même chose, elles, portant les mêmes vêtements plus de quatre jours. Sugy faillit crier tandis que Matou resta sans voix. Ce fut Matou qui trouva la réponse la plus appropriée :  
  
- Berk!  
  
Jack éclata de rire et dit :  
  
- D'accord mesdemoiselles, je vous accompagnerais chez un tailleur! Cadeau de bienvenu!  
  
Les yeux de Sugy s'illuminèrent :  
  
- OOooohhhh ! Merciii !  
  
Elle voulut sauter dans les bras du, beau, capitaine, mais se ravisa, de peur de déclencher une autre scène de jalousie chez Matou, cependant une question brûlait ses lèvres :  
  
- Capitaine... ? Où dormirons-nous ?  
  
Jack sembla, pour la première fois, pencher sur ce problème.  
  
- Euh, avec l'équipage ?  
  
Devant le regard affoler de Sugy et Matou, il dit :  
  
- Bon, je vais voir pour installer des hamacs dans ma chambre. Je dormirais ailleurs.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Sugy remercia amplement le capitaine. Benji, s'approcha à ce moment pour complimenter la cuisine des deux filles. Matou sentit que Sugy voulait être seule avec lui, elle attrapa la main de Jack  
  
- Capitaiiiine, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, vous me montrez comment on pilote, euh, on conduit ?  
  
Jack acquiesça comprenant aussi la situation. Donc, Sugy commença la conversation :  
  
- Thank you sweety guy !  
  
Puis, Benji se demandant encore qu'elle étrange dialecte parlait la jeune fille demanda la définition de ces mots :  
  
- Ah ! Euh...et bien thank you veut dire merci et sweety guy signifie... très, très joli garçon !  
  
Elle rougit sur ses dernières paroles, puis changeant rapidement de sujet :  
  
- Dis ! Tu peux me faire une visite du bateau ? J'en n'avais jamais vu un grand comme celui-là... et j'ai peur de me perdre. Confia Sugy, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs.  
  
Benji accepta et ils partirent. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Matou, Sugy lui fit un clin d'?il et monta son pouce en l'air prouvant que tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps, Jack se trouvait à l a barre, Matou à ses cotés.  
  
- Alors la, c'est la barre! Comme tu le vois, il a plusieurs crans se qui permet de tourner à des degrés différents, ceux si son indiquer par la boussole! La mienne est un peu spéciale (N D Matou : en fait j'ai beau habiter à St-Nazaire, ville maritime je sais pas du tout comment sa marche^^ soyez indulgent)  
  
- Elle indique pas le nord!  
  
- Bien vu! Donc, nous allons à un cap Sud-Sud-Est, donc tu vas prendre la barre là et là  
  
Jack attrapa les mains de Matou et les posèrent sur le gouvernail. À présent, il se trouvait derrière elle, tenant ses mains pour lui expliquer le maniement de la barre. Il ne voyait pas que Matou était de plus en plus rouge. Celle-ci frissonna.  
  
- Vous avez froid?  
  
- Non, non!  
  
- Très bien! Ah ! Vous vous débrouillez comme un chef. Eh, bien je vais vous laissez nous conduire jusqu'à notre destination, le temps que je me nourrisse, si vous avez le moindre problème, vous me sifflez!  
  
Puis il posa, sur sa tête, son tricorne, lui fit un clin d'?il et descendit. Matou avait envi de sauter de joie, mais elle resta concentrée pour ne pas envoyer l'Interpide dans les rochers. Pendant ce temps, Benji fit visiter le premier pont où les marins s'affairaient. Du doigt, il pointa le mat :  
  
- On a une très belle vu d'ici ! Si tu veux, je te montrerais après la visite ! Déclara Benji.  
  
Sugy, très enthousiaste à l'idée de monter la haut accepta avec joie. Oubliant ainsi qu'elle avait le vertige. Ensuite, le, très beau, pirate montra où il dormait lui et les matelots. Puis lorsque la visite fut finie, comme promis, ils montèrent dans le haut du mat. C'est à ce moment que Sugy se rappela qu'elle avait le vertige. Elle s'agrippa au bord. Benji lui demanda si tout allait bien.  
  
- Oui, oui... j'ai simplement le vertige !  
  
Il aida Sugy à se relever.  
  
- Le vertige est qu'illusion ne regarde pas en bas, c'est tout !  
  
Il posa son bras autour des épaules de Sugy, celle-ci vint rouge tomate. Puis après quelques moments, ils redescendirent. Ils allèrent à l'autre bout du bateau et le pirata aida Sugy à s'asseoir sur le rebord du bateau. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que son médaillon étant détaché, était tombé à l'eau. Cependant, elle commençait à manquer de souffle. Elle porta ses deux mains à son cou et essaya de chercher de l'oxygène Matou était toujours en train de piloter, quand elle vit Sugy tombée sur le plancher du pont, Benji à ses coter n'en menais pas large. Elle cria :  
  
- Que quelqu'un me remplace à la barre !  
  
Aussitôt, une des rares pirates femme, Anna-Maria prit sa place, elle couru vers Sugy qui était pâle et tenait sa gorge.  
  
- Mais, elle manque d'air!! Benji qu'est-ce qui c'est passer?!  
  
Le pauvre pirate était affolé.  
  
-Euh. je ne sais pas, j'ai jus juste vu quelque chose tomber dans l'eau et puis plus rien  
  
Matou attrapa la chemise de Sugy et l'ouvrit  
  
- Son médaillon! Mais c'est impossible comment ? Benji, fait lui du bouche à bouche le temps que je revienne.  
  
- Du bouche à bouche? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Matou lui montra les gestes à faire, puis elle se tourna vers Jack en détachant quelques chose de son cou.  
  
- Arrêtez le bateau! Je reviens, et garde le, comme si votre vie en dépendait... sil vous plait capitaine.  
  
Elle plongea dans l'eau. Le médaillon, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi ne coulait pas totalement dans l'eau, mais ne flottait pas non plus. Matou l'aperçut et essaya de gagner du terrain pour l'attraper. Elle sortit de l'eau prit une bouffé d'air et y retourna, finalement elle attrapa le médaillon et remonta à la surface. Puis, elle s'aperçut soudainement qu'elle ne manquait pas d'air. Elle comprit, le capitaine tenait le médaillon et il était à l'air libre. Pendant ce temps Sugy avait repris conscience, elle respira maintes fois pour être sur si elle pouvait bien respirer. Cependant, comme elle avait perdu plus ou moins connaissance, elle se demande pourquoi sa chemise état ouverte... Et pourquoi Benji l'embrassait. Matou, quant à elle, tentait de remonter sur le bateau avec beaucoup de mal, tout en gardant le médaillon à la surface, Jack attrapa une corde, se lança dans le vide, attrapa Matou au vole et atterrit sur le plancher du pont avec une Matou terrifiée par sa balade accrochée à son manteau :  
  
- Vous savez, vous pouvez me lâcher à présent.  
  
- Ai pas envie.  
  
Sugy contempla Matou :  
  
- Copine !! Tu m'as sauvée !  
  
Elle se releva et posa la question crucial :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
- J'en sais, rien, tu sais tout ce qu'il nous arrive, je crois bien que c'est dû aux médaillons! Ils sont bizarres!  
  
Sugy, à la fois apeuré et déconnant répondit :  
  
- J'ai peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !  
  
- Moi aussi! J'veux pas mourir tout ça, parce que j'ai oubliée d'enlever mon collier en prenant ma douche.  
  
- Vous n'avez qu'à plus vous laver. Dit Jack.  
  
- J'suis fatiguée. Dit Matou en bougonnant.  
  
Sugy, ayant reprit ses forces cria :  
  
- QUOI ?! beuuuuuuuuuurk! Tant qu'à ça, autant arrêter de vivre!  
  
Benji éclata de rire, ainsi que les autres marins rassemblés, les deux filles mettaient vraiment de la vie sur ce bateau ! Matou, elle, épuisée par son aventure s'effondra, à nouveau, dans les bras de Jack, celui-ci rattacha son médaillon autour de son coup avant de dire :  
  
- Eh bien! Si vous alliez vous coucher ?  
  
- Sa serait une idée, mais on va salir les couchettes, c'est pas que Matou et trempée et moi pleine de farine, mais...  
  
- Eh bien, vous vous laverez demain, dit-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres découvrant ses dents en or.  
  
Sugy répliqua :  
  
- Méchant.  
  
Finalement, Sugy décida de se coucher, même sale. Elle avait décidé d'enlever ses vêtements et de rester en sous-vêtements. Elle avait réveillée Matou, qui avait fait de même, mais celle-ci avait dénicher dans les armoires de Jack une vieille chemise qu'elle avait enfiler, ça lui faisait une très belle robe Sugy, prit une couverte et se coucha, dormant immédiatement. Matou s'endormit également. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :  
  
Le lendemain, les filles furent réveillées.  
  
- Vous devez faire le petit déjeuner miss! Savvy?  
  
Sugy, grogna, essaya de ne pas échapper de jurons et se leva, oubliant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements.  
  
- Ouais, ouais j'y vais...  
  
Matou se leva, elle, aussi.  
  
- Je te suis ! !  
  
Jack regarda, en silence, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, une fille en sous-vêtements, et une autre portant SA chemise et qui lui faisait signe de la main en murmurant "'Lut Jack". Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il décida de sortir, lui aussi, en déclara.  
  
- Elles me feront toujours rire... !  
  
L'arrivée des deux demoiselles attira fortement l'attention, elle s'en suivit de nombreux sifflements, Matou toujours dans le pâté dit :  
  
- Bin. quoi?  
  
Sugy comprit la situation.  
  
- FUCK !!  
  
Matou se tourna vers sa copine, elle l'a contempla quelques instants et  
lui lança une vanne idiote.  
  
- T'as eu chaud cette nuit?  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis répondit à sa vanne, tout en  
contempla ses sous-vêtements en imitation de jeans, qui faisait penser à  
un maillot :  
  
- J'vais m'habiller, tu devrais en faire autant, on dirait que t'a couché  
avec Jack cette nuit.  
  
L'effet fut immédiat, Matou rougit à vu d'?il. Bien entendue sa copine  
avait parlé assez fort pour attirer l'attention, même si s'était déjà  
fait.  
  
- Mais. mais, c'est même pas vraiiiiii. ! Attend-moi! J'vais me  
changer aussi!  
  
Elle courut pour attraper son amie et elles s'engouffrèrent, aussitôt  
dans la cabine du capitaine, sous les rires des matelots. Will se tourna  
vers Jack :  
  
- Dites-moi, capitaine, c'est vrai?!  
  
- Non, mais ma chemise lui va très bien.  
  
- Vois pas le rapport.  
  
Benji, lui, se tenait à côté de Will :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ses tenues !?  
  
- Je sais pas. Ça à l'air pire que les corsets! Répondit Will en grimaçant.  
  
Un sourire espiègles aux lèvre, Benji répondit :  
  
- Bah, moi, ça me plaît bien.  
  
La capitaine approuva. Ils se tapèrent mutuellement dans les mains. Les deux filles revinrent habillé, cette fois-ci. Matou avait remit son corset, qui n'était pas trop sale, elle avait à nouveau piqué une chemise, plus propre, cette fois, à Jack, et avait attacher des tissus autour de sa taille.  
  
- Faut vraiment qu'on fasse du shopping. Dit-elle en descendant dans les cuisines  
  
Sa copine, était d'accord, ses cheveux étaient affreux, selon elle, elle les avait enfoui le plus possibles sous son foulard, mais quelques mèches rebelles en sortaient. Elle avait repris ses pantalons corsaire, qui était enfoui dans son sac, avait attaché le bas avec des pans de tissus violets. Elle avait essayé d'enlever le plus de tâches sur son corsage et l'avait remis, sans sa chemise. Elles arrivèrent finalement aux cuisines, Matou proposa son menu :  
  
- Salade de fruits, j'épluches, tu presses, je découpes, tu malaxes?  
  
- Le contraire!  
  
Matou fut d'accord, mais en échange, elle voulait un grand chapeau.  
  
- Demande à Jack. Rétorqua Sugy.  
  
- D'accord. Bon bah, je presses, je malaxes.  
  
Les deux filles commencèrent. Cette fois-ci cela semblait délicieux. À deux, elles pouvaient y arriver. Sugy avait bien épluché les fruits et Matou avait mit du sucre, non du sel.  
  
- Allez! On va leur donner dit Matou, après avoir déguster un bol de salade de fruits.  
  
Sa copine approuva, finissant son bol, qu'elle trouvait délicieux, d'ailleurs. Les cuisinières furent, chaleureusement, accueilli par les matelots affamés. Sugy en profita pour aller voir Benji et engager la conversation, pendant quelques instants. Matou, elle, parlait avec le capitaine. Elle semblait bien heureuse de la proposition qu'il lui faisait. Du coin de l'?il, Sugy observait sa copine, qui semblait folle de joie, elle continuait de parler avec Benji qui, visiblement, semblait gêner. Jack venait de proposer à Matou des cours de lecture de cartes, ce qui ne semblait pas pertinent à première vue, mais l'idée de se retrouver seule, dans une pièce close, à écouter le capitaine faire de superbe remarque sur la technique de création de carte poussa Matou à dire oui, immédiatement. La cuisinière aux mèches blondes quitta le beau pirate, histoire qu'il puisse manger en paix, elle se promenait sur le pont du bateau. Matou, quant à elle, alla à l'avant du bateau. Elle s'assura que personne ne la regardait, puis monta sur la figure de la proue, tendit les mains à l'avant et cria :  
  
- I'M THE QUENN OF THE WOOOOOOOORLD!!!!  
  
Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule :  
  
- Toi t'alertes tout le monde. Déclara Sugy.  
  
- J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça, commença Matou, oh! Regarde, une île là- bas!  
  
Sugy resta indifférente, puis avec une voix faussement enjouée dit :  
  
- Oh! Une île.  
  
Jack fit interruption :  
  
- Nous mouillons ici, nous ferons le reste en chaloupe.  
  
En effet, l'île dont il était question semblait être une colonie anglaise, ce qui présageait de l'action, puisque les pirates étaient très recherchés.  
  
- SANS PRENDRE DE BAIN AVANT!?  
  
- Vous prendrez un bain, à l'auberge. Dit Jack.  
  
Sugy, les yeux illuminés, soupira de joie.  
  
- Maiiis, on est totalement fauché, commença Matou, on ne va pas tout réquisitionner quand même.  
  
Jack tendit une bourse, pleine de louis d'or et de shillings.  
  
- Je vous accompagne!  
  
Sugy cligna des yeux, tentant d'amadouer Jack :  
  
- Seulement nous trois?  
  
Il secoua la tête :  
  
- Bien sûr que non! Une partie de l'équipage vient avec nous.  
  
Il alla vers l'échelle de corde, pour descendre, puis se retourna vers Sugy :  
  
- Benjamin est déjà sur le canot.  
  
Sur sursauta, puis demanda :  
  
- Lequel?!  
  
- Celui que mes hommes ont mit à l'eau, pendant que tu m'implorais d'envoyer Benjamin.  
  
Elle remercia Jack, tandis que Matou attrapa son bras :  
  
- Dites capitaine, vous restez avec nous, hein? Parce qu'on pourrait se perdre!  
  
Il acquiesça tout en souriant à Matou. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et le remercia. Sugy avait déjà rejoindre le petit canot, elle se pencha et salua Benjamin :  
  
- Kikoo!  
  
Matou se pencha et salua également:  
  
- KikooooahhhhhhhhhHHHHH!  
  
Vif comme l'éclair, Jack rattrapa le pied de Matou, qui c'était un peu trop penché. Benji aida Sugy à monter à bord du canot. Jack lâcha Matou, cette dernière atterrit dans les bras de Will. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Matou demanda :  
  
- Alors, qui rame?  
  
Aussitôt, Sugy croisa ses mains et regard le ciel l'air absente, elle entama une chanson qu'elle adorait de son groupe préféré. Matou, avec ses dents, se mit à nettoyer ses ongles. Finalement, Will, Benji et un autre marin soupirèrent et prirent chacun une rame et commencèrent à ramer.  
  
- On se croirait à Venise. Commenta Sugy.  
  
Matou proposa alors :  
  
- On chante?  
  
Sugy approuva, avec enthousiasme et entama une chanson, bien connu chez les marins.  
  
- Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and pillage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!  
  
Matou reprit :  
  
- Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me! We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Maraud and embezzle and even hijack. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!  
  
Sugy continua, s'en donnant à coeur joie :  
  
- Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me! We kindle and char and inflame and ignite. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"  
  
- We burn up the city, we're really a fight. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!  
  
- We're rascals, and scoundrels, and villains, and knaves. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"  
  
- We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!  
  
Puis les deux se réunirent pour terminer la chanson.  
  
- Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!  
  
Jack applaudit, Will se boucha les oreilles, Benji continua de ramer avec les autres.  
  
- Tu es de mauvaise fois, Will ! Lança Sugy.  
  
Matou continua :  
  
- Tout ça parce que, je parie, que tu ne sais pas chanter.  
  
Sugy l'appuya. Puis les deux essayèrent de convaincre Will de chanter avec elle. Enfin, elle réussirent à le faire répéter après elle. Will, très peu enthousiaste à l'idée, commença en marmonnant :  
  
- Yo ! Ho!  
  
- A pirate's life for me! Hey, râle pas, ta meuf chante la même chose. Dit Matou.  
  
- Meuf?  
  
- You're bitch. Dit Sugy avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Puis, après avoir appris la chanson, Sugy entama, de nouveau, une chanson de Good Charlotte. Benji la chantait avec une certaine aise et les deux filles comprenaient très bien pourquoi. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Port Royal. Jack descendit, rapidement, de la frêle embarcation et dit aux jeunes femmes :  
  
- Cette ville est très peuplée, mais nous risquons tout de même de nous faire remarquer. Vous allez pouvoir trouver de nouveaux vêtements et prendre un bain, mais le temps que nous serons dans cette ville, vous devrez vous comporter comme de jeunes dames nobles! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :  
  
Matou déglutit :  
  
- Avec les robes et tout?  
  
Il hocha la tête, avec un sourire. Sugy regarda Jack comme s'il était un extra-terrestre :  
  
- NOBLES ?!  
  
- Bien sûr! Vous devrez vous taire, sourire et subir les nobles assauts des autres emplumés qui sont ici!  
  
Matou réagit :  
  
- C'est affreux! Vous pouvez pas nous faire ça!  
  
- Si.. et je le fais.  
  
- Vous êtes un beau salopard! Bougonna Matou.  
  
- Non, un pirate! Mais voyez le bon coté, vous prendrez un bon bain, pendant que j'irais vous acheter tous les vêtements dont vous aurez besoins.  
  
Sugy analysa la situation et pensa à voix haute :  
  
- Hum... se comporter comme une belle conne pendant quelques instants et se faire draguer... mouais bon, mais au moins j'aurais des vêtements et un bon bain chaud, et puis elle continua à l'attention des autres, c'est d'accord après la fin de cette phrase je serais noble... Jacky !!  
  
Et puis, elle afficha un sourire.  
  
_Dans se cas, si je doit être noble, et bien je crois que je vais profitez une dernière fois de ma vie de vaurienne...  
  
Elle cria toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait, arrivant presque à faire rougir un des pirates à bord.  
  
_. et trou du cul de babouins, finit-elle en souriant Bon, et bien Cap'tain Jack, nous vous obéissons à partir de. maintenant !  
  
Sugy, aurait voulu rire, mais comme elle devait être noble, se ressaisit avant de se tourner vers Jack, d'une voix essayant de paraître mature elle dit :  
  
_ Pardonnez-moi capitaine, mais si vous voulez que votre souhait soit exaucé, nous devons être habillée, plus convenablement...  
  
Matou fit de même en essayant de recoiffer sa tignasse:  
  
_De plus, nous aurions besoins d'une parure pour notre nuque, et d'une brosse pour nous rendre un peu plus convenable à la vue des beaux partis de cette île...  
  
Jack n'arrivait pas à retenir son fou rire  
  
_Mais, moi, en tant que très belle jeune fille noble je devrais avoir un  
très bel homme pour m'accompagner, vrai ? dit Sugy  
  
Matou lui rétorqua :  
  
_Quel dommage, on en a pas  
  
Elle évita de justesse la main de Sugy  
  
_Si tu en as un j'en veux un! Hum excusez moi, je disait qu'un chevalier servant en me déplairait pas non plus.  
  
Sugy regarda Matou avec un regard voulant dire :  
  
"C'est mieux".  
  
Après elle fit quelque regards subtils au capitaine vers Benji. Quand à Matou, elle fit un "starring contest" à Jack  
  
_Alors...Capitaine, aurons nous des preux chevalier ?  
  
_Eh bien, si vous comptez sortir toute les deux, Benji accompagnera Matou et je me ferait une joie de tenir compagnie à Sugy dit- il en éclatant de rire devant la pâleur des deux jeunes filles  
  
Être accompagné par Jack ne déplaisait pas trop à Sugy, mais le regard que portait matou lui faisait peur.  
  
_Mesdemoiselles, si vous n'arrivez pas à contenir vos sentiments on y arrivera jamais, bon, Benji, vous m'accompagnerez, on doit se trouver des vêtements convenables, et pareil pour les demoiselles  
  
Puis il prit soin d'ajouter, nous échangerons nos rôles avec Benji  
  
On entendit Matou pousser un soupir de soulagement puis un petit :  
  
_Monsieur le capitaine Jaaccck ?" de Sugy  
  
_Où prendrons-nous nos subliiimes vêtements ?  
  
_Je vous les amènerais  
  
_Mais, vous avez nos mensurations? Demanda Matou  
  
Jack répondit avec un sourire pervers :  
  
_ Bien sur  
  
Sugy leva un sourcil avant de se pencher vers lui.  
  
_ Quand avez-vous pris ça ? quand on était..., elle baissa le ton, ivre morte ?  
  
- Entre autre, et puis, vous avez le sommeil bien lourd.  
  
Matou, essaya de ne pas exploser :  
  
- Espèce de... GOUJAT!  
  
- Être moi-même, en ce moment, je ferais des choses horribles... mais bon... je suis bien élevée, PAS COMME VOUS !  
  
Puis, elle s'enquit sur la place où elles se nettoieraient et se peigneraient.  
  
- Allez, suivez-nous, on va vous dire où allez vous laver.  
  
- Mouais, on fait rien, mais considérez que vous avez prit une baffe! Dit Matou en bougonnant.  
  
- Plus qu'une baffe même. Continua Sugy.  
  
Puis, elles suivirent Jack et Benji. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la place centrale de cette île. Jack entra dans une auberge et après avoir négocié avec l'aubergiste, il dit en s'inclinant de façon totalement ridicule :  
  
- Après vous, gentes dames.  
  
- Merci bien chevalier.  
  
- T'es pas à la bonne époque toi. J'espère que c'est bien ici. Dit Sugy en plissant le nez de dégoût.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers et puis monta à leur chambre. Elle jouait merveilleusement son rôle de noble. Au milieu de la chambre, deux paravents étaient posés, avec une bassine d'eau chaude derrière chacun. Matou se précipita vers l'un d'eux, on vit des vêtements voler et on entendit un cri de satisfaction. Sugy, fit de même. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut enfin trempée dans la bassine. Elle cria de bonheur. Les deux se frottèrent avec rage, et Matou resta un long moment a se prélasser dans son bain. Puis, lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle fut assez propre, Sugy sortit la tête du paravent et s'adressa à Jack :  
  
- Vous pourriez chercher nos vêtements, qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
Jack resta stupéfait et dit enfin :  
  
- Euh. on en revient, vous savez vous êtes là-dedans depuis une bonne demi- heure, au moins.  
  
Sugy, sortit, enroulé dans une serviette et se plaça devant Jack :  
  
- Allez! Montreuh !!  
  
Matou passa juste la tête, de façon à voir ce que Jack avait acheté. Il sortit d'abord deux robes, simples et blanches, et les tendit en disant simplement :  
  
- Sous-vêtements.  
  
Sugy grimaça :  
  
- Euh. et les soutifs et slips eux !?  
  
- Hein?! Ah, oui, les bas.  
  
Par la suite, il tendit des culottes très, TRÈS bouffantes, il tendit ensuite deux corsets.  
  
- Quant au "soutif", vous devez sûrement parlez des corsets.  
  
On entendit le bruit de Matou qui venait de glisser dans sa baignoire. Sugy était hilare, elle s'imaginait avec ses sous-vêtements très laids, selon elle.  
  
- Et ensuite ?  
  
Jack sortit deux somptueuses robes, avec pleine de dentelles. L'une était d'un bleu très pale, l'autre d'un violet couleur pastel... Les robes dénudaient les épaules, et étaient accompagnées de deux éventails. Les yeux de Sugy s'illuminèrent :  
  
- Waaaaa.... laquelle est à qui ?  
  
- La bleue, c'est Benji qui la choisit, pour mademoiselle Sugy. Quant à la violette, j'ai trouver que la couleur allait bien avec vos yeux mademoiselle Matou.  
  
On entendit un bruit d'eau typique d'un gloussement étouffées par une tête enfoncée dans l'eau de la baignoire. Sugy resta ébahit par la robe :  
  
- Il y a autre chose ?  
  
Jack vida son sac sur le sol  
  
- Des bijoux, des voiles, du maquillages, des brosses, je vous laisse vous parez mesdemoiselles.  
  
- Rooh... merci capitaine, à partir de maintenant vous aurez un noble parfaite ... maintenant... partez..  
  
On put voir la main de Matou qui les saluaient.  
  
- Je l'espère, nous comptons sur vous, dit-il en refermant la porte.  
  
Les deux fille se préparèrent et furent bientôt prête. Elles appelèrent Jack et Benji. Jack émit un sifflement d'approbation. Sugy fit une révérence:  
  
- Mais...vous n'êtes pas préparé ?  
  
Effectivement, les deux hommes avaient tous les deux encore leurs vêtements traditionnels.  
  
- Ah. oui! Où avions-nous la tête! Commença Jack.  
  
- Sûrement pas dans la serrure en tout cas, hum à tout à l'heure. ! Continua Benji.  
  
Il s'enfermèrent dans la pièce à coté. Matou s'approcha également de la serrure et poussa un juron quand elle vit qu'ils étaient derrière le paravent. Sugy fut découragée. Finalement, ils sortirent, Jack avaient on ne sait comment réussi à cacher ses perles et sa chevelure sous une fausse perruque rendant ses cheveux plats, attachés en queue de cheval par un n?ud de satin noir, il portait une veste classique bleu avec des dorures et un pantalon de noble. Matou à son tour ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas en s'arrêtant sur le milieu et de siffler. Benji, s'était lavé, mais il avait laissé ses cheveux en bataille. Grâce aux goûts esthétiques de son capitaine il avait trouver une veste noir et bleu ainsi qu'un pantalon beige. Il avait enlever ses bijoux et remplacer par une chaîne en or et une montre rattaché à son veston. Sugy, s'empêcha de baver et garda la tête haute, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
Voilà^^ A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre^^ Et un grand merci pour les reviews. Peut etre qu'un jour on vous montrera les dolls et les fanarts qui vont avec cette fic^^  
  
@+++ et gros bisou, et pi une BONNE ANNEE ! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :  
  
Matou attrapa le bras que lui tendait Jack.  
  
_Et bien chevalier, par ou commençons nous la visite?  
  
Sugy, très timide, resta planté là, avant de dire :  
  
_ Oui, ou allons-nous ?  
  
Benji, pris les devant avant de prendre sa cavalière d'un soir par le bras :  
  
_Nous allons à une petite réception qui a lieu se soir !  
  
_ Oui...mais...nous ne sommes pas invités  
  
_ Tu es perspicaces lui répondit celui-ci  
  
_Mais que va ton y faire? demanda Matou tout aussi étonnée  
  
Jack sourit malicieusement :  
  
_Des courses bien entendu, et puis ça nous divertira pendant que l'équipage s'occupe des ravitaillements  
  
_Dans le langage des pirates je suppose que course équivaut à pillage ? interrogea Matou  
  
_Hum, plutôt "aide aux personnes trop riche pour alléger leurs bourses" répondit Jack en rigolant.  
  
_ Ahhh...j'aime mieux cette expression, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de danger de se faire prendre finit par dire Sugy.  
  
Matou se rappelant la façon dont il avait subtiliser une pièce au coffre sous les yeux de Barbossa dans le film sauta (Ndm : non non, pas sur Jack) sur l'occasion pour demander à Jack:  
  
_Vous pourrez m'apprendre à voler...euh, soulager sans se faire prendre?  
  
Jack éclata de rire:  
  
_Vous m'avez l'air bien partie pour devenir pirate Matou... Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Sugy, vous êtes avec le capitaine Jack Sparrow dit-il à l'attention de Sugy  
  
_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller à cette reception? S'empressa de demander Matou  
  
_ Il va avoir à manger j'espère ! déclara Sugy.  
  
_Euh, je pense que oui répondit Jack.  
  
Matou se mit à baver en pensant au bon buffet qui les attendaient.  
  
Sugy, pensa à un instant à une grande table décoré de toute sorte de bonne chose.  
  
_ Miam dit-elle à haute voix.  
  
Jack entraîna Matou vert une allée ou une calèche les attendait, Matou jeta un regard étonné à celui-ci qui lui chuchota à l'oreille:  
  
_Le coché est un demi cousin par alliance  
  
Benji aida Sugy à monter dans la calèche. Elle rougit et gloussa devant tant d'attention. Matou monta à son tour aidée par Jack, puis quand il fut dans la calèche, celle ci démarra. Jack du empêcher Matou de rester la tête en dehors de la calèche (Ndm : comme les chien avec la langue qui pendouille mdr) tellement elle aimait les chevaux et l'équitation. Finalement ils arrivèrent à un somptueux bâtiment. Sugy écarquilla les yeux et Matou dit:  
  
_Ils ont vraiment besoin d'être alléger!  
  
- Ouap...mais cap'tain c'est quoi notre plan ? dit à son tour Sugy.  
  
_On rentre et on discute! Au passage, essayer de planquer sous vos jupons le plus d'objets possibles, Benji tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Matou, je vais vous expliquer le noble art du soulagement de bourses répondit Jack en accentuant ses paroles de grands gestes.  
  
Sugy grimaça, elle ne semblait pas savoir comment faire le tout subtilement.  
  
_Regardez Sugy comme sa! Dit il avec un air de pédagogue.  
  
Il attrapa une fourchette, fit semblant de l'examiner, mais en la reposant il l'enfonça dans la ceinture de la robe de Sugy.  
  
_ Ah....D'accord...mais pour les objet après ?  
  
Jack ne compris pas immédiatement et Sugy dut ré expliquer.  
  
_ Bien, tout le monde sais bien que ses gens sont riches et qu'ils doivent avoir de superbe objet à revendre mais ils sont trop lourds.  
  
Matou tourna la tête et pouffa de rire :  
  
_Je crois que Benji se occupe dit-elle en montrant Benji apparaître derrière une fenêtre, une armoire à la main.  
  
_ Hum...bon ok...on y va mais ou est-ce qu'on se rejoins et a quelle heure ? demanda Matou, immédiatement approuvée par Sugy.  
  
_Hum, au premier cri de dame qui a perdu ses bijoux, on retrouve derrière la grande haie la bas dit Jack en montrant l'endroit cité du doigt. Puis il ajouta :  
  
_Et récompense a vous deux si vous me ramener de beaux objets!  
  
Sugy fut immédiatement intéressée :  
  
_ Quel genre ?  
  
_Surprise lui répondit Jack mystérieusement.  
  
Sugy fit la moue avant de partir vers divers endroit à la recherche d'un butin. La récolte était bonne : bijoux argenterie etc. Matou s'était découvert un don dans la « pique-poquetterie », il lui suffisait de bousculer une dame pour se retrouver avec le jupon couvert de pierreries et de bijoux... Elle avait même dégotté une magnifique pipe longue qu'elle comptait offrir Jack, pour son anniversaire, même si elle ne savait pas quand c'était, ça ne la dérangeait guère. Le signal se fit entendre une dame cria en pointant partout disant s'être faite piquer ses bijoux. Ce fut la que sa commença à dégénérer étant donné que par réflexe, tout les autres nobles avaient commencer à fouiller leurs poches et à se rendre compte des disparitions. Matou à se moment dansait avec un noble, elle enleva rapidement sa main de la poche du noble, et mit ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
_A moi on ne m'a rien voler. Sûrement grâce à vous dit-elle en faisant un clin d' oeil au noble, puis elle l'abandonna rapidement pour aller au point de rendez-vous. Sugy, qui à ce moment se tenait à côté de la porte et décida de sortir très subtilement. Puis elle rejoignit Matou.  
  
_Les gars ne sont pas là !?  
  
_Ils sont en retard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On va se faire remarquer! Remarqua Matou  
  
_ Tu crois qu'ils nous aurait abandonner ?! suggéra Sugy  
  
_Non... je...... Et merde! Ta p'tetre raison! Allez vient, on peut pas moisir ici, faut qu'on sorte!  
  
Sugy commença à suivre Matou, ruminant de rage d'avoir été si idiote de croire aux pirates. Soudain, on entendit un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à : "elles sont par là » Sugy et Matou se regardèrent avant de partir en courrant. Hélas, ce que Jack avait omis de leur dire, était que courir avec une robe bouffante n'était pas pratique, encore moins quand celle ci était remplie à ras bord de colliers et de bijoux... Sugy, elle, maugréait quasiment a chaque pas "Saloperie de robe il a fait exprès !" Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Matou marcha sur son jupon et s'écroula sur le sol... En se relevant, elle crut apercevoir un morceau de manteau de Jack disparaître derrière une haie, elle jura:  
  
_Nom de non! On sert de couverture pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir!  
  
Sugy, tant bien que mal essaya de l'aider, elle remonta un bout de jupon dans sa ceinture. Quand à Matou, elle décida d'arracher la sienne, elle remercia un quelconque dieu des apprentie-pirates d'avoir penser à garder son corsaire sous sa robe, malgré le fait qu''elle crevait de chaud depuis un moment. Hélas, en enlevant la robe, tout les bijoux tombèrent sur le sol. Elle cria à Sugy :  
  
_Tant pis, tirons nous vite!  
  
Cependant, les fou furieux, eux, prenait du terrain. Puis, le groupe se divisa en deux pour attraper Matou et Sugy. Matou tenta une technique de prise de karaté à la « je te tape un peu partout et je regarde ensuite quel effet sa à donner » mais plusieurs mains finirent par la maîtriser, elle essaya de les mordre sans y parvenir. Sugy pensa elle aussi à une idée de " J'en tiens une en otage", mais malheureusement pour elle, la dame était plus forte qu'elle le pensait résultat : elle fut aussi arrêtée. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un cachot, destinée à être pendu pour vole et piraterie.  
  
Ils leurs restaient peu de temps, le lendemain à l'aube il en serait fini, sugy commença a désespérer :  
  
_ Qu' est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? Pourquoi on est pas chez toi a déconner dans le "vrai" monde...  
  
Matou, qui avait renoncer à crocheter la serrure après s'être casser quatre ongles, elle sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux.  
  
_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les as écouté?! Cette bande de sal**** avec ce co**** de capitaine!  
  
_ Ils sont de beaux salaud.  
  
Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues.  
  
_ Ont va crever matou, sans dire au revoir aux personnes qu'on aime...quand je penses a ses marins d'eau douce, LES SANS CŒURS.  
  
Elle commença, à son tour, totalement désespérée à crocheter la serrure.. Elle entendit alors un déclic bizarre, puis poussa la porte avant de la refermer :  
  
_ Matou, chuchota-t-elle, la porte s'ouvre...  
  
Matou essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
  
_Comment ta fait? Oh, et puis je m'en balance, faut qu'on se tire d'ici, je veux vraiment pas mourir.  
  
Sugy stoppa :  
  
_ On est pt libre, mais pas plus tiré d'affaire, aussitôt qu'on va nous voir...  
  
_Ta raison, essayons de sortir de la prison, on avisera ensuite...  
  
Matou ouvrit doucement la porte de derrière et regarda :  
  
_C'est bon, on peu y aller, la voie est libre.  
  
Elle emprunta le couloir a toute vitesse, mais lorsqu'elle tourna pour  
prendre le virage, elle se cogna à quelque chose de dur qui la renvoya  
en arrière percuter le mur...Sugy recula sous le choc de Matou qui  
était tombée sur elle par la suite.  
  
Eh bin c'est pas trop tôt, enfin un chapitre de bouclé^^ Merci pour  
toute les reviews et pi désolée de pas faire de note plus longue mais  
je suis extenuée ! J'en peux plus, je répondrait à toutes vos  
questions, quelque'elles soient demain^^  
  
Oups, désolée... voilà ce qui arrive quand on poste avec des cernes de  
trois kilos sous les yeux, qu'on vérifie pas ce qu'on a poster et pi  
qu'on range toutes ses fic dans le même dossier... bon ba, sa m'aura  
fait de la pub pour ma fic Soldat MDR^^ encore milles fois pardon ^^  
  
@pluuuchhh 


End file.
